onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 517
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=598 p.1-16, 19, 23-24 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Straw Hats - Straw Hats |rating= |rank= }} "A New Chapter Begins - The Straw Hat Crew Reunites!" is the 517th episode of One Piece. Summary Two years have passed and the episode opens with Luffy reclaiming his straw hat to renew his voyage. The beasts on the island have been tamed by Luffy. Luffy informs Boa Hancock that he is thankful for the food, but he does not want to marry her. On Sabaody Archipelago, Rayleigh and Shakky discuss how time has passed and the pending arrival of the Strawhats. Zoro interupts them and learns that he is the first of the crew to arrive on the island. Meanwhile, Nami is sitting at a bar which happens to be hosting the Fake Strawhat crew. The scene shifts to Sabaody park where Brook posters are all over the place. Brook performs his final concert of a world tour. Sanji arrives on the island, locks on to a woman with cross-haired vision, and happily runs from several doting okamas. The Fake Strawhats ask Nami to join them. Nami refuses their offer saying she is waiting for someone. Fake Luffy gets angry and tries to scare her by saying he is the son of Dragon. Fake Nami approaches Nami and warns her that she has a bounty on her head. Usopp enters and uses his weapon on the Fake Strawhats. Nami recognizes Usopp and heartily welcomes him. Usopp tells her about the new weapon Pop Green. He gets surprised over seeing Fake Sogeking. Nami uses her weapon to produce a thunder cloud. They casually exit the bar as lightening erupts and does unseen damage. Fake Luffy angrily staggers out of the bar's smoking door. He commands his crew to find and kill them. Later, Robin is seen avoiding mysterious persuers. She wonders out loud about Brook's concert and the Fake Strawhats recruitment posters. Franky is seen near the Sunny. It is completely undamaged. He looks forward to setting sail soon. Chopper is seen walking and eating a Grand Bun. He comments that it tastes good. He is happier when he finds a cotton-candy vendor though. Meanwhile, Fake Luffy encounters a couple resembling Nami and Usopp. He shoots the girl first and then decides to mercilessly shoot the guy she was with when he complains. Luffy strolls into the scene at this time. He is carrying an enormous backpack which bumps into Fake Luffy. Fake Luffy's anger is directed at Luffy. The episode ends abruptly. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *Unlike the Manga that took a month to post the chapter, this episode aired the following week. *When the Kuja Pirates arrive to get Luffy the red tiger is missing from his group of animals. *Boa Hancock's dress is colored red in the anime instead of blue, like in the manga. *In the anime Zoro's arrival is shown. *Franky's arrival to Sunny is shown *The Imposter Straw Hat Pirates are shown entering the bar. *Fake Nami is shown stopping Fake Luffy from shooting Nami before she threatens her. *In the anime when Sanji departs from the okamas' ship he doesn't flip them off, just like Trafalgar Law's edit during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. *Usopp is seen entering the bar. *Usopp is seen paying for Nami's drink as they leave the bar. *In the manga Fake Sogeking fires multiple shots and misses, in the anime, his shot would have hit if the door didn't close and block the shot. *Chopper is seen stopping at a Cotton Candy vendor. *Robin is seen fleeing from her pursuers. Also the Imposter Straw Hat Poster she is reading is spelled correctly, unlike the one in the manga. *Unlike in the manga, part of Brook's song "Bone To Be Wild" was shown in the anime. Trivia *This is the first episode in the second half of the series. *In one shot, when it zooms into his face, Brook's manager is missing his mustache. This could possibly be an intentional error, as Oda also made this mistake in the manga when it zoomed into his face. *The voice actors for the Imposter Straw Hat Pirates are the same as the real ones, only switched around. **Fake Luffy = Sanji **Fake Nami = Chopper **Fake Sogeking = Franky **Fake Franky = Brook *A third set of eyecatchers premiered in this episode. *Pandaman can be seen carrying a large bag while Robin is being followed. Site Navigation Category:Episodes